


Meet the Bonds: Teacher AU

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 007 and Q were simply James and Quinn, teachers at their children's private school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. I know this is a little odd but could you do an AU for Bond family? Instead of working for MI6 they're both teachers at the school their kids go to. Thanks! :)" -R

“The boys tried to conduct their own experiments in the Chemistry lab again.” Quinn sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich, “They have detention this evening.”

James side, sitting on the other side of Quinn’s desk, “Just this once, I wish those two would use their brilliance for something productive.” He opened his lunch, “How was Monique in class?”

Quinn shrugged, “Same old. She kept staring at Mr. Neun the entire time.”

“I don’t think Mo has had a crush since that disastrous prom date of hers.” James shook his head, “I just hope things turn out for the better.”

“Doesn’t every parent?”

A small cry sounded from behind Quinn’s desk. The Chemistry teacher sighed, reaching down and picking Charmain up from her travel crib. James gave a small smile, grabbing a bottle for the child’s diaper bag.

“Just another day, huh?” Quinn smiled softly, holding Charmain in one arm while trying to eat his own lunch with the other hand.

James chuckled softly, “Just a day in the life of teacher-parents.” He reached out, smoothing Charmain’s hair, “So I heard something from Andrew’s teacher today as I was making my rounds.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, curious, “Oh? And what was that?”

“Apparently,” James took a drink of his water, “Andrew is becoming quite the artist.”

That was surprising, considering how neither James nor Quinn were of the artistic type, “I guess we’ll have to see some of his work sometime.”  Quinn nodded, finishing his sandwich.

Just then, the school’s bell system began to chime, signaling the end of the lunch period.

James groaned, “I swear, lunch is getting shorter by the week.” He picked up his lunch, “I’ll have to eat during classes.”

Quinn chuckled, “Eating while your students are running laps?”

“Nah,” James grinned, “Today is the obstacle course.” He leaned over the desk, pressing a soft kiss to Quinn’s lips, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Quinn smiled, “You’re staying after classes for the football game, right? You can bring the twins home after their detention.”

James chuckled, “Will do. I’ll see you at home.” He waved as he left the classroom.

Quinn smiled softly as he watched James leave, looking at Charmain, “What a crazy life we lead, hmm Charlie?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Quinn had to wonder if his students were _trying_ to be lazy. Honestly, Quinn didn’t even need to open his computer to know that this student had simply copy and pasted from Wikipedia. He groaned, reaching for his red pen. “It was just a two page report on an element…”

“Don’t scowl like that, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Quinn looked up from his work spot at the kitchen table to see James standing in front of him, “Sorry, it’s just that time of year…”

“The end of the school year, and students have mentally checked out?” James chuckled, kissing Quinn’s forehead, “Trust me, I know.”

“Oh rubbish, you’ve done nothing but have your students play football the past week.” Quinn flicked James’s nose, “I just wish _some_ students would take themselves seriously.”

“Like the twins.”

“ _Not_ like the twins, I like my lab the way it is at the moment: not burned to the ground.” Quinn rolled his eyes. He set down his pen and the paper he was grading and took a deep breath, “How is Monique handling her upcoming graduation?”

“With excitement, of course. She can’t wait to be an adult.” He chuckled.

“Of course she does.” Quinn smiled softly, “Our little girl is all grown up…”

James smirked, “At least we still have the little one.” He jerked his head toward the living room, where Charmain was bouncing contently in her walker. “I shudder to think what will happen when she starts walking…”

Quinn winced, “Remember the twins?”

“I try not to.”

The two share a quiet chuckle, remember the terror their twins had been as children (and arguably, they still were).

James sat next to Quinn at the table, “So…Andrew told me today that he’s going to be in the school art show.”

Quinn blinked. It wasn’t often that a 7 year old entered his work with all his older schoolmates, “Which piece?”

James shook his head, “He didn’t say, I think he wants it to be a surprise. Honestly, even if he told me, I doubt I’d know it. You know how shy Andrew can be about his work.”

“That I do, he doesn’t even let me see his doodles until he’s done with them.” Quinn chuckled, “But I guess we’ll see his work at the show. He must be so excited.”

“Actually…” James rubbed the back of his neck, “I think he might be terrified.”

That was probably true, Quinn realized, “Well…I suppose we’ll have to be sure to save the date and make sure he doesn’t work himself up too much.”


End file.
